Team Seven
by Azure Shine
Summary: Sasuke pergi ke tempat Orochimaru, Naruto dibunuh oleh Sasuke, Sakura menjadi missing-nin, sedangkan Kakashi terpaksa mengikuti intruksi Hokage baru untuk berperang melawan desa Suna. Akankah Team tujuh kembali seperti dulu? Atau takdir memang sudah merencanakan agar mereka terpisah untuk mengambil jalan masing-masing?
1. Trailer & Prolog

**Judul: Team Seven**

**Trailer**

* * *

"Urusai"

Jangan pergi!

"Arigatou."

Sasuke-kun!

"Tenang saja, Sakura-chan! Aku pasti akan membawa teme kembali!"

Aku mengandalkanmu Naruto!

"Sakura.. Naruto tidak ditemukan dan tidak juga kembali"

Ini tidak nyata kan, Kakashi-sensei?

"Kemungkinan… Sasuke membunuhnya"

TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKK!

"Aku tahu Sakura, tapi mereka tidak akan percaya.. bahwa Danzo-san membunuh Tsunade-sama untuk mendapatkan gelar Hokage"

"Kita terpaksa berperang melawan Desa Suna, ini perintah Hokage kita, Danzo-sama"

Maafkan aku Kakashi-sensei, karena aku memilih meninggalkan Konoha.

"Menjadikanmu murid? Hem.. bahkan dirimu rela membantuku membalas dendam atas kematian Orochimaru-sama? Membunuh mantan satu team-mu? Sasuke Uchiha?"

Keputusanku sudah matang!

"Kabuto? Dia lemah Sakura, sepertimu. Sekarang mari kita bersenang-senang!"

Sasuke… memerkosaku?

"Kekuatan itu segalanya, Sakura-chan!"

Naruto? Tidak mungkin!

"Mereka sangat berbakat, Haruno. Ternyata otouto bodoh itu bisa juga memberikan gen yang bagus. Dengan adanya mereka, klan Uchiha belum musnah jika ia mati"

Mereka Haruno! Bukan Uchiha!

"Heh, kita pasti akan menjalankan misi dengan sempurna. Okaa-san. Tidak perlu khawatir"

"Aa, Okaa-san"

Anak-anakku, Haruno Kaito dan Haruno Hokuto..

"K-kau.. Naruto… Sasuke… Akatsuki?"

Tsunade akan menyembuhkan orang-orang terluka, mereka melawan anggota Akatsuki lain dan membantu para shinobi Konoha, Itachi akan melawan Naruto, dan aku…

..bukan lagi gadis lemah seperti dulu, Sasuke!

* * *

**Prolog:**

* * *

Dia terus berjalan tanpa terganggu, seakan ia sendirian, seakan aku tidak ada disini. Langkah kaki itu semakin mendekati gerbang Konoha, semakin menjauh… bermasud pergi meninggalkan kami.

"Tunggu! Jangan pergi!"

Aku mohon.

"Aku akan melakukan apa saja untukmu! Tinggalah disini!"

Aku bersumpah.

"Naruto, Kakashi-sensei dan aku "

..kita.. walaupun kau mungkin tidak menggapnya.. adalah keluarga.

Kita.. Team tujuh.

"Sakura" Aku dan dia, dia, satu dari dua orang ditengah arah menuju gerbang Konoha, setelah tadi berdiam diri akhirnya berbicara. Dia menengok kebelakang menatapku, orang yang berumuran sama dengannya, sekitar 14 tahun, aku.. gadis yang sedari tadi berteriak memelas dengan air mata bercucuran tiada henti. "Kau menyebalkan" Aku tersentak, dia mengatakannya dengan tenang, bahkan senyuman tipis tidak luput dari pandanganku.

Walaupun aku memelas.

Secepat kilat dia hilang. Terlalu cepat sampai aku tidak menyadarinya, aku baru mengetahui keberadaannya setelah dia itu hilang dipandangku dan satu petunjuk lagi, telingaku mendengar suara lembut berbisik dibelakang.

"Arigato"

Percumakah aku memohon Sasuke?

Walaupun aku bersumpah akan melakukan apapun untukmu?

Apakah kami tidak ada artinya bagimu?

Hari-hari kita… selama ini?

Aku merasa badanku lemas dan terjatuh dengan pasrah. Pandanganku mulai tidak beres, sekililing menjadi kabur sebelum semuanya benar-benar hilang. Kegelapan menyelimutiku.

Kau tetap pergi…

.. Sasuke.. kun...

* * *

To be Continued


	2. Im going crazy without you

**Team seven**

* * *

SasuSakuSasoGaa: yap, Sasuke perkosa Sakura dan nanti Sakura hamil. seru? thank yoou!

Hikari Matsushita: ehehee.. makasih.

Aoi Kimie; Thank u atas ketelitiannya, saya udah edit. moga betul. kalo ada typo lagi kasih tahu ya di chap ini

Lizzy park : Nih, chap one.

sasusaku forever: ini chap one, chap two insya allah aku update cepet.

white moon uchiha: eeehehhe... silahkan menikmati chap one

Sasusaku lovers: toa itu apa ya? oke deh Azure update cepet nanti dichap dua.

sami haruchi 2: Ehehehe.. ide y aku dapet dari fic disini, namanya lupa. pokonya bahasa inggris n cerita y Naruto dan Sasuke bertarung kemudian dibawa kemasa depan terus ternyata Naruto dan Sasuke menjadi akatsuki. Hinata dan Sakura hamil anak mereka berdua cuman mereka tetap di konoha. hanya naruto dan sasuke yang mengkhinati konoha. aduuh, yg pernah baca fic kaya gitu kasih tahu ya klo ingat. pokok y review y banyak deh itu fic. sampe ada sequel.

bella: selamat menikmati chap one.

* * *

**NARUTO milik Kishimoto-sensei**

**Pairing; Sasusaku dan sedikit NaruHina**

* * *

**Chapter one: I'm going crazy without you!**

* * *

Sesuatu yang kau miliki sekarang,

dengan sesuatu yang harus dimiliki nanti.

Kenapa kau justru memilih akan pilihan yang akan membuang salah satu diantara dua pilihan itu?

* * *

Dikonoha sedang memasuki musim semi, bunga-bunga bermekaran terutama bunga Sakura.

Para penduduk sangat damai karena sudah lama tidak ada peperangan setelah serangan Suna 4 tahun lalu saat ujian Chuunin.

Kakashi-sensei, Naruto dan aku baik-baik saja.

Aku merindukanmu.

Mereka juga pasti merindukanmu.

Apa kau tahu hal itu?

Hei, Sasuke-kun.

…

…

…

Kriiiiiing! Kriiiiing!

"Arggg, weker sial!"

Bruak!

'Ngh.. rasain itu, weker sial. Makanya jangan pernah coba-coba bangunin beruang yang sedang hibernasi(ngaku sendiri). Ng.. zzzz.."

…

…..

…

"AAAAAAAAAAA! Weker yang baru saja kubeli kemariiin!" aku langsung berdiri dan menghambur kearah Sa-chan(nama weker, diambil dari nama 'Sasuke') malangku. "Ahhh.. Sa-chaaan! Kenapa kau harus rusaaak?" diriku menangisi benda mati yang sudah terlihat mengenaskan seperti dilintas truk itu dengan anime tears. Dengan ini sudah weker kelima dalam seminggu, bisa dibilang diriku, alias tokoh utama cerita ini bukan morning-person.

Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah dan membuang benda yang hanya bertahan sehari dirumahku ketempat sampah bersama saudara-saudaranya yang lain disana. Mulutku terbuka untuk menguap, sebenarnya aku masih ngantuk tapi aktifitasku selalu padat dari pagi sampai malam, weker itupun sengaja kubeli untuk membangunkanku (ampuh sih, tapi membuat uangku menjadi melayang terus karena…*penjelasan sudah tercantum diatas*)gitu deh. Aku melihat tampangku sendiri dicermin besar yang kugantung didinding, rambut merah mudaku terlihat mengembang dan berantakan, dengan cuek aku melangkah kekamar mandi.

Ngomong-ngomong sejak tadi aku tersu saja membicarakan tentang diriku tapi belum memperkenalkan diri ke para pembaca, yah walaupun mereka pasti sudah tahu mengingat warna rambutku adalah pink, yaitu warna rambut yang hanya satu-satunya di Naruto komik, wakaakkkaaa! Bangga donk!

…..

...

Oke, cukup dulu narsisnya, mulai ke perkenalan. Cekidot!

Namaku Sakura Haruno, mantan Team tujuh yang dididik oleh Kakashi-sensei seorang copy-nin terkenal. Teman satu tim-ku adalah Naruto Uzumaki, pemuda berambut kuning yang akan mati jika dilarang makan ramen walaupun belum mencapai sehari, bermulut ember dan mempunyai stamina tidak terbatas. Dengan seorang pemuda lagi berambut raven pendek, pewaris klan terakhir, pemimpin tim kami sekaligus teman terkuat yang… sayangnya telah membuang Konoha demi balas dendam pada pembunuh seluruh klan Uchiha, kakaknya. Namanya? Aku tidak mau mengingatnya, aku sudah berniat melupakan pengkhianat yang lari ke tempat Orochimaru. Kita berempat, team tujuh selalu bersama dalam suka dan duka, bahaya dan bahagia. tolong-menolong dalam misi. Hari-hari itu benar-benar hal yang tidak terlupakan, tapi itu dulu.

Aku keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dibalut handuk putih selutut, kaki jenjang kulangkahkan menuju lemari pakaian dan berpakaian. Baju yang kupakai adalah seragam kerja dokter, jas putih panjang. Kaus hitam yang terbuka dibelahan dada dan rok mini merah ketat. Sudah lima tahun sejak Chuunin, Hokage meninggal oleh Orochimaru yang memanfaatkan Suna untuk berperang dan digantikan hokage baru yaitu satu-satunya perempuan selama 4 generasi selalu lelaki, Tsunade senju, cucu Hashirama senju sang pendiri Konoha disertai menjadi hokage pertama. Tsunade-sensei adalah guruku, dia menic-nin terhebat yang termasuk dalam 3 legendaris sannin. Beliau mengajarkan semua yang ia tahu padaku, bisa dibilang aku adalah murid terbaiknya yang hampir melangkahi beliau.

Ehem, hentikan narsisnya lagi dan kembali ke cerita.

"Pagi yang segaaar!" kubuka jendela dan membiarkan matahari masuk ke kamarku yang tadi terlihat kelam, angin pagi menyentuh wajah mulusku dan itu membuat diriku merasa segar. Aku turun kelantai satu dan membuat roti bakar untuk sarapan. Aku hanya melahap dua roti karena harus segera pergi kerumah sakitr Konoha.

Rumah sakit Kohona adalah rumah sakit terbaik didesa daun ini, aku merupakan dokter yang ditunjuk langsung hokage kelima untuk menangani sebagian besar pasien dan karena itulah mempunyai banyak tanggung jawab. Jadwalku padat karena aku adalah dokter unggulan, aku hanya beristirahat jika benar-benar lelah dan karena itulah jarang bermain-main bahkan berkencan tapi itu tidak masalah, aku menyukai pekerjaan ini. Menjadi dokter terhebat seperti sensei adalah cita-cita keduaku setelah kutahu bahwa cita-cita pertamaku tidak akan mungkin terkabul.

"Pagi Sakura-san"

"Pagi semuanya" aku menjawab salam pada orang-orang yang menyalami sepanjang koridor rumah sakit menuju ruang kerja pribadiku. Sebagian besar mereka para pekerja, dan para pasien yang pernah kutangani. Mereka menatapku dengan pandangan kagum dan hormat.

"Pagi, jidat lebar!" Ino Yamanaka, sahabatku sejak kecil menyapaku dengan sebutan khas miliknya saat aku menemukannya duduk di kursi yang terletak didepan meja dekat kursi kerjaku.

"Pagi, ino-pig" aku masuk dan menutup pintu, jas kugantung ditempat gantungan dan duduk kursi tempat kerjaku.

"Hei, jidat lebar. Dengar! Dengar! Tiga hari lalu aku menemukan cowok-cowok yang keren diklub 'Smexy & Hawt', sayang kau tidak mau ikut. Mereka sangat hot dan.." Ino terlihat antusias menceritakan infonya.

"Ino, aku sudah bilang aku tidak tertarik" aku mendesah.

"Tapi Sakura, kau ini tidak pernah sekalipun pacaran, cobalah mengencani satu kaliiii saja. Aku jamin tidak akan menyesal deh untuk mendapat pengalaman baru."

"Aku tidak mau"

"Ayolaaah, jangan begitu. Lihat dulu mereka, kau pasti suka. Mereka seksi dan tampan-tampan. Nanti malam kita kesana, ya? Menurut informasiku mereka sering keklub itu"

"Aku tidak bisa, aku lelah sehabis bekerja lagipula harus selalu bangun pagi"

"Satu kali saja, pikirkanlah kehidupanmu selain pekerjaan. Come'on, Saki" sahabatku memelas.

"Tidak bisa Ino, aku sibuk. Dan sekarang aku harus mengerjakan berkas-berkas didepan mataku ini." Mata emerald milikku melirik kertas-kertas yang menumpuk berantakan seperti sarang burung diatas kemeja. "jika urusanmu hanya itu tolong jangan ganggu aku, hush" aku mengusir wanita yang satu-satunya berada diruangan ini dengan dengan gaya mengusir kerbau.

Wanita berambut kuning itu mesem.

"Kau tidak seru, ah!" ia melangkah pergi menuju pintu.

"Terserah" aku memulai pekerjaanku.

"Kau akan menyesal, week!" Ino menjulurkan lidahnya kemudian menutup pintu. Meninggalkan ketenangan sepenuhnya milikku.

"Dasar, sudah besar kok seperti anak-anak" aku terkikik geli oleh tingkah konyol sang sahabat.

Aku tidak akan menyesal, Ino salah. Hidup bukan hanya cinta, aku tidak minat berkencan dengan siapapun, umurku memang sudah 19 tahun tapi sahabatku Ino selalu protes akan statusku yang lajang seperti tadi. Aku selalu mencari-cari alasan saat dia hendak mencomblangkanku dengan cowok-cowok, aku benar-benar tidak tertarik, sih.

Sejak **dia** pergi, aku tidak lagi memikirkan tentang romance atau sejenisnya.

My job is my life now.

…

…..

…..

Aku merentangkan kedua tangan kedepan, bunyi tulang terdengar saat aku meninju udara, tandanya mereka kelehan. Aku meletakan kacamata bacaku dan membereskan ruangan kerja kemudian pergi dengan menguncinya. Kerja cukup sampai disini, aku melirik jam dan melihat sekarang menunjukan pukul 8 malam. Ingin rasanya pulang, mandi dan tidur tapi rasanya lapar juga.

"Mungkin aku mampir saja ke kedai Ichiraku, hm.. sudah lama aku tidak kesana." Aku menjilati lidahku mengingat bagaimana rasa ramen ditambah perut keroncongan ini semakin membuat bernafsu.

Dikedai ada beberapa orang yang berpikiran sama denganku untuk makan disana, terutama dua orang yang duduk ditengah-tengah dengan berdempetan itu.

"Selamat malam, Hinata-chan dan Naruto!"

"Sakyura-han?" Naruto mengatakannya saat ramen masih bersarang dimulut.

"Ma-malam, Sakura-chan" Hinata sedikit terkaget atas sapaanku yang tiba-tiba.

Aku duduk disebelah mantan satu tim dan meletakkan tas selempeng diatas paha.

"Pak, satu ramen, ya!"

"Baik!"

Sembari menunggu, aku melirik dua sejoli disebelahku.

"Kau kesini lagi Hinata-chan, tidak bosan diseret-seret sibodoh ini?" benar, Hinata dan Naruto sudah pacaran. Alasannya aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi Naruto-lah yang menembak Hinata, mungkin ia akhirnya sadar bahwa gadis itu menyukainya sejak dulu dan hendak memberi kesempatan. Tapi setelah tiga tahun berpacaran, Naruto dan Hinata menjadi pasangan resmi yang saling menyukai. Mungkin memang kita harus mencoba dulu sebelum berasumsi. Hal ini mengingatkanku kepada ajakan Ino tadi pagi

Hinata hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng tanpa malu-malu dan salting. Sejak pacaran dengan Naruto, ia juga menjadi akrab denganku dan sejak akrab denganku, ia menjadi akrab dengan Ino, dan karena akrab dengan sepupunya, ia akrab dengan Tenten. Beginilah, kami berempat girls menjadi bersahabat.

"Haaah.." aku menghela nafas lelah.

"Ada apa, Sakura-chan?"

"Ino.. lagi-lagi dia, haahh.." mengingatnya membuatku kembali mendesah.

"Tentang jodoh lagi." Naruto menebak.

"Ya, seperti biasa. Apa dia tidak bosan menrajukku terus untuk pacaran. Membuatku sebal." Aku manyun.

"Tapi aku rasa tidak ada salahnya dicoba Sakura-chan. Lagipula kau selalu sibuk, siapa tahu itu bisa mengusir lelahmu. Berkencan itu menyenangkan ya kan, Hinata-chan?" Naruto mencium pipi HInata.

"Y-ya" gadis itu langsung memerah, beruntung ia tidak pingsan kali ini.

"Jangan kau juga, Naruto" kepala kusandar kepunggung tangan kanan, wajahku masam.

"Hehh? Kenapa? Lihat aku dan Hinata-chan sekarang. Sejak kami pacaran semua menjadi lebih menyenangkan. Kami bahagia karena memiliki seseorang yang mengerti satu-sama lain dan tidak pernah kesepian."

"Cerewet! Jangan karena mangkukmu sekarang habis kau banyak bicara, ini kuberi punyaku, jadi diamlah!" aku menyerahkan ramen milikku yang sudah jadi pada Naruto.

"Yuuhuuuu! You the best Sakura-chan!" jurus yang ampuh. Ramen membuat segalanya lupa diotak pemuda berambut pirang itu, ia langsung mengambil sumpit dan makan.

"Huh, ramen segalanya bagimu." Hinata terkikik geli mendengar komentarku dan kelakukan pacarnya. "Pak, satu ramen lagi!" aku kembali memesan.

….

….

….

**NORMAL POV**

Dikantor Hokage, sang hokage alias sennin legendaries yaitu Tsunade senju seperti biasa sedang tersibuki oleh pekerjaannya. Shizune murid sekaligus sahabatnya membantu, yang malas hanya babi wanita itu, ia tertidur dilantai.

"Shizune." Tsunade berkata disela-sela menandatangani berkas-berkas perjanjian antah berantah.

"Ya, hokage-sama?"

"Temui Kakashi dan suruh dia kesini bersama dengan orang-orang didaftar ini, jangan lupa dengan murid kesayanganku juga."

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" Shizune berdiri dari kursinya dan pergi menuju pintu.

"Sakura pasti akan senang dengan misinya kali ini. Heheheh.." Tsunade meneguk sake yang selalu terletak dimeja kerjanya.

…

….

…

**Back to SAKURA POV**

"Ramen memang sedaaap! Terimakasih, Sakura-chan!"

"Terserah saja, aku lelah. Aku duluan, Naruto. Dah Hinata!"

"Bye, Sakura-chan!"

Aku melangkah keluar dari kedai Ichiraku, diluar aku melihat pria bermasker dan berambut putih menuju tempat aku berdiri.

"Kakashi-sensei!" aku menyapa mantan guruku.

"Aku bukan sensei lagi, Sakura." Dia menjawab.

"Ehehehe.. sudah kebiasaan, sih." Aku nyengir. "Sensei mau makan malam juga?"

Kakashi menggeleng. "Tidak, Hokage-sama memberi kita misi."

"Misi?" aku mendumel. Tubuhku benar-benar lelah.

"Ya, panggil Naruto juga. Dia juga diikut sertakan." Aku memanggil Naruto dengan tampang malas. Pemuda berambut kuning itu keluar.

"Ada apa? Ah, Kakashi-sensei juga ada disini!" Tanya Naruto.

"Kita dapat misi Naruto, ayo segera ketempat Hokage." Kakashi mengintruksi. Naruto mengagguk mengerti dan meminta izin untuk pamit pada Hinata. Hinata tidak keberatan dan menyalami kami pergi.

Aku, Kakashi-sensei dan Naruto berlari menuju kantor Hokage.

….

…

….

Dikantor hokage, aku melihat beberapa ninja berada disini juga. Semuanya orang-orang yang kukenal diakademi dan beberapa orang adalah teman akrabku. Mereka Neji, Shikamaru, Yamato-sensei, Shino, Sai dan Ino.

"Hei, jidat lebar! Waduh, kau masih memakai seragam doktermu? Kau tidak pulang dulu?"

"Tidak, aku sehabis makan dikedai ramen bersama Naruto dan Hinata-chan. Aku ingin pulang tapi Kakashi-sensei bilang Tsunade-sensei memanggil kita." Jaleasku.

"Yap, sepertinya misi penting, melihat banyak sekali yang berkumpul disini."

"Hem.. ini pasti misi tingkat S atau A"

"Yap, pasti. Ah! Itu hokage-sama!"

Aku melihat kearah Sensei-ku yang memasuki ruangan, ia kemudian berjalan kearah kursinya.

"Sepertinya semua sudah berkumpul." Tsunade-sensei memulai pembicaraan. Semua menatapnya dengan focus. "Kita mulai saja, aku akan memberi kalian misi tingkat S. Tujuannya adalah untuk menangkap missing-nin. Yaitu mantan penduduk Konoha, satu-satunya pewaris dari klan yang telah dibantai habis dan telah pergi mengkhianati desa ini."

Aku membelalak, aku tahu siapa orang itu. Aku menatap Kakashi-sensei dan Naruto, mereka sama-sama menegang. Mereka tahu bahwa orang itu.

"Dia adalah…"

Tubuhku gemetar.

Nama itu…

Jangan sebut nama itu!

"Sasuke Uchiha!"

BLAAAR!

Seakan kilat menyambar, diriku terpaku menatap lantai. Mataku membulat beku.

'Kau menyebalkan.'

Jangan pergi!

'Arigatou.'

Sasuke-kuuuun!

Hatiku tertawa.

AHAHAHAHHAHAHAAAA!

Kenapa? Kenapa aku… tidak menangis? Kenapa? Aku justru senang? Belum pernah aku sesenang ini.

"Hokage-sama? Anda menyuruh kami mencarinya berarti anda tahu dimana dia." Tanyaku, semua menatapku bingung. Heran karena ekpresiku yang tenang.

"Jidat lebar, kau…" Ino ingin bicara tapi Tsunade sensei menyelanya.

"Kau pintar, Sakura. Salah satu anbu yang kupenrintah menemukannya berkeliaran didesa Amegakure."

"Amegakure!" Kakashi-sensei tersentak.

"Ya, desa itu memang sekarang menjadi teman kita, tapi jangan lupa kita pernah berperang. Usahakan agar kalian menyusup dengan hati-hati dan jangan pernah membuat keberadaan misi diketahui siapapun. Ingat, ini misi top secret. Juga jangan lupa bahwa desa itu memiliki sistem imigrasi yang ketat." Tsunade-sensei memperingati kami semua.

Kakashi-sensei dan kami semua mengangguk.

"Kita tidak tahu Uchiha akan bertahan lama didesa itu, jadi aku ingin kalian mempersiapkan sekarang dan berangkat besok pagi. Ada pertanyaan?"

"Tidak." Aku mewakili yang lain dan menjawab dengan mantap. "Karena aku harus bersiap-siap, aku mohon pamit Tsunade-sensei." Aku menunduk dan berbalik.

"Sakura!" Ino berlari kearahku dan memegang pundakku, aku menepisnya kasar. "Sa-" ia membuka mulutnya kemudian menutupnya dengan cepat, wajahnya pucat.

"haha.. " aku menyeringai, tawa kecil keluar dari bibir mungilku. Tawa itu menjadi lebih keras. "Aahhahahaaa!" aku keluar masih dengan tawa keras.

Akhirnya…

Semua bergidik melihatku keluar dari kantor hokage. Tentu mereka menyadarinya, menyadari nafsu membunuhku yang telah memuncak. Samar-samar didalam kantor aku mendengar Tsunade-sensei memperingati Naruto dan Kakashi-sensei.

"Ingatkan muridku bahwa kita harus menangkap Uchiha Sasuke kesini… **hidup-hidup**."

..

….

…

Aku pergi menuju rumahku, rumah yang hanay ditinggali diriku sendiri setelah kedua orang tuaku meninggal setahun lalu karena misi. Rumah sepi ini akan semakin sepi saat kutinggalkan. Langkah kakiku menuju lantai dua dimana kamarku berada, kesana untuk mempersiapkan perjalanan besok.

Aku tidak sabar..

Aku mengambil tas-tas kecil yang diisi untuk kunai, senjata-senjata lain, dan peralatan medic.

Kulihat sebuah foto lama yang terawat diatas lemari kecil disebelah ranjang tempatku tidur. Foto tim tujuh. Aku memandangi foto itu, tepatnya bocah kecil yang memasang ekpresi datar disana.

Sasuke-kun...

'Arigatou..'

Kau tetap pergi, tapi kau akan kembali.

Bibirku menyeringai sadis.

Meskipun kau memelas.. meski aku harus mematahkan beberapa tubuhmu.. meski aku harus mencekokimu racun… meski kau bergelimang darah.

"Hihi.. AHAHAHHAHAAA!"

Kau akan kembali, Sasuke-kun!

Malam ini kuhabiskan dengan beberapa pikiran buruk, beberapa rencana untuk misi nanti. Dengan wajah sadis terlihat kejam. Aku terus tertawa seakan aku orang gila.

Gila.. tanpa kehadiranmu, Sasuke-kun.

* * *

bersambuuuung :p

Kita lihat apakah mereka berhabis membawa kembali Sasuke? chapter depan akan kubuat dengan ceoat. insya allaah. bagi yang berminat dengan NaruHina, baca Bloody memonto juga, ya. Sakura jadi sedikit sadis gara2 aku kerasukan fic sendiri yang bertemu yandere. yap, bloody momento. jika berminat baca ja. Pairingnya NaruHinaMen GaaSakuSasu NejiTen InoSai(tapi mereka belum dimunculin)

oke, bye ke chap selanjutnya!


	3. Sakura's obsession

**Judul: TEAM SEVEN**

* * *

Nitya-chan: Ini chap 3-nya, maaf lama. silahkan dinikmati(gaya pelayan restoran. wkakaka)

sasusaku forever: Azure tidak yakin mau bikin berapa chap, yg jelas tidak akan panjang, mungkin sebelasan atau 20 chap saja coz Bloody Momento masih harus ditamatkan dulu. Insya allah aku ubdate kilat tapi ini tergantung situasinya sih

sami haruchi 2: makasih atas kejeliannya, maklumlah sya publis ini buru2 mulu coz uang buat warnet harus hemat.

white moon uchiha; tadinya sya gx mau buat Sakura yandere sih, tapi sepertinya aku ketularan karakter Hinata di story-ku yang maish belum tamat(Bloody Momento). jdi gini deh, tapi Sakura gx dibuat yandere2 amat kok nanti

hanazono yuri; loh? emang summary-nya kenapa? maaf deh klo sya payah bikin sumarry -_-

chii no pinkycherry; sorry, typo mah emang selalu ada. aku publish buru2 mulu krena mepet waktu

Hikari Matsushita; WOW! suka Yuno juga? aku suka bgt karakter satu itu. Bloody momento juga terinspirasi dari itu. tapi klo kribadiaanku sih aku g yandere kok, aku malah takut ma film horor, yandere cuma terispirasi dari musik Metal yg berlirik kejam dan tragis aja

Lizzy park; makasih udah baca, ini chp 3

* * *

**NARUTO milik Kishimoto-sensei**

**Pairing; Sasusaku dan sedikit NaruHina**

* * *

**Chapter two: Sakura's obsession**

* * *

Aku selalu melihatmu

Aku selalu mengagumimu

Ingin rasanya aku membawa pergi sakit hati akan kesepian yang mengonsumsimu

Ingin rasanya aku berbuat sesuatu untukku

Aku tidak peduli…

…walaupun kau tidak pernah membalasnya

Walaupun kau tidak pernah menyadari akan kehadiranku.

* * *

NORMAL POV

"Tidak bisa.. hahh.. hahh.." bocah perempuan berambut pink terlihat ngos-ngosan, bajunya basah penuh keringat, matanya menatap tanah dengan posisi menunduk, kedua tangan beristirahat dipaha.

Sibocah menatap boneka jerami sebagai sasaran tembak suriken dan kunai didepannya, disana ada beberapa kunai dan suriken yang menancap tapi semuanya meleset jauh dari target yang diincar.

Perempuan cilik itu frustasi, ia jatuh bersila dilantai. Kedua tangan menjambak rambut sakuranya menjadi berantakan. Bocah itu menggigiti bibirnya agar tidak menagis, tapi air mata mengkhianatinya.

"Kenapa kontrolku tidak pernah bagus? Kenapa?" ia berteriak histeris pada diri sendiri. "Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!" ia mencaci dirinya sendiri.

….

"Mereka benar.. aku lemah. Aku hanya jidat lebar, jelek dan menyedihkan." Sang bocah kemudian beransumsi sendiri. Ingatan-ingatan saat ia dijahili oleh teman-teman diakademinya bermunculan, semakin membuatnya ciut. Air mata mengalir deras saat ia mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya. "Aku tidak bergu.."

"Aniki! Ajari aku! Ayolaaaah!"

Perempaun cilik yang tak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya mendengar suara anak laki-laki, ia merasa asal suara itu tidak jauh dari tempatnya berlatih.

"A-apa ada seseorang yang berlatih dihutan ini juga?" Tanya gadis itu disela-sela sesenggukan. Rasa penasaran membuatnya mendekati tempat dari suara itu berasal.

Ia bersembunyi disemak-semak. Mata emeraldnya menangkap dua sosok laki-laki berambut hitam. Wajah mereka hampir terlihat serupa. Sosok pertama kira-kira seumuran dengannya, lalu sosok berikutnya terlihat lebih tua, mungkin umur mereka terpaut tujuh atau delapan tahun. Perempuan cilik yang sekarang sedang mengintip tahu bahwa mereka berdua saudara karena anak laki-laki yang seumuran dengannya memanggil pemuda disebelahnya dengan sebutan 'aniki'.

"Aniki! Ayo ajari aku suriken, kau sudah janji, kan?"

Saat mengintip, bola mata emerald memperhatikan dengan seksama anak laki-laki yang tadi berbicara dan bertingkah tidak sabaran. Dilihat dari atas sampai bawah barulah bocah itu sadar siapa identitas anak itu.

"Dia.. Sasuke..Uchiha.."

"Sasuke uchiha, laki-laki yang selalu dibicarakan oleh anak-anak perempuan di akademi, bahkan Ino-chan pun ikut-ikutan. Dia bilang Sasuke-kun itu sangat keren." Kemudian matanya melirik pemuda yang lebih tua disamping, orang yang Sasuke panggil sebagai 'aniki'nya. "kalau begitu seorang lagi adalah Itachi Uchiha, pemuda yang berhasil lulus Akademi diusiaku sekarang." Bocah yang bersembunyi disemak-semak itu mengatakannya dengan nada kagum.

"Baiklah, Sasuke. Perhatikan baik-baik." Itachi uchiha selesai menandai daerah yang menjadi target, ia sekarang sedang menyelipkan kunai disela-sela jari kedua tangannya. Dia melompat, dengan gerakan cepat dan cekatan kunai-kunai dilemparkan menuju target, beberapa kunai saling berbenturan untuk mengubah posisi arah lemparan, dan hanya beberapa detik senjata ninja itu berhasil mengenai target, bahkan lingkaran kecil ditengah-tengahnya.

Melihat adegan menakjubkan itu, mata emerald sipengintip tanpak berbinar-binar kagum. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari posisi tubuhnya yang telah sedikit maju serta terkesiap.

"He..hebaaat! cepat sekali dan semua mengenai sasaran. Padahal ia menutup mata dan baru membukanya setelah selesai, matanya berubah dari onix ke merah, itu.. sharingan! Kekkei genkai yang hanya diwariskan kepada Uchila klan, aku membacanya dari buku-buku diperpustakaan akademi." Sepertinya gadis cilik ini kutu buku dan sangat cerdas untuk bisa tahu kebenaran dalam waktu singkat.

"Hebat, aniki! Sekarang giliranku!" gadis cilik itu menatap kearah adik Itachi yang sama kagum dengan dirinya. Bibir mungilnya tersenyum kecil melihat kakak beradik itu.

'_Enaknya punya saudara..'_

"Sasuke, ayo pulang!" Itachi selesai membereskan kunai-kunainya dan mengantungkan benda itu di tas ninja kecil dicelananya.

'Eh.. sudah mau pulang? Bukankah mereka dating kesini untuk berlatih?' bocah mungil yang masih mengintip menunjukan wajah penuh kekecewaan.

"Tapi.. kau sudah janji untuk mengajariku teknik baru shuriken, aniki!" wajah kecewa juga terpaut di Uchiha bungsu.

Itachi menatap langit yang mendung, dan tatapannya kembali ke adiknya. Tangannya memberi isyarat agar Sasuke mendekatinya. Sasuke tersenyum dan berlari kearah Uchiha Itachi.

Begitu Sasuke mendekati Itachi, kakaknya menepuk dahinya dengan dua jari sebagai kebiasaannya pada satu-satunya adik yang ia miliki. Uchiha bungsu sedikit kesakitan, ia mengusap dahinya dan mukanya cemberut.

"Maaf Sasuke, lain kali, ya?" Itachi tersenyum.

"Uh.. tapi aniki! Aku ingin hebat sepertimu!" Sasuke mencibir.

'_Hebat? Tapi Sasuke-kun sudah murid terbaik diakademi dan skill-nya tidak bisa dikalahkan oleh murid-murid lain.'_

Seakan menjawab pertanyaan dibatin bocah perempuan, Sasuke kembali berbicara.

"Aku ingin lebih hebat!"

'_Lebih.. hebat..'_ bocah disemak-semak itu menunduk malu, ia merasa payah. _'Sasuke-kun yang sudah terbaik saja masih mengininkan hal yang lebih, tapi aku.. usaha sedikit saja sudah menyerah. Aku menyedihkan sekali.'_ Beberapa menit ia mengasihani dirinya sendiri, tangan kanan mungil menyeka air mata. Mata emerald yang sayu berubah tajam penuh tekad. _'kegagalan adalah usaha untuk kemenangan, aku tidak boleh menyerah semudah itu! Seperti… Sasuke-kun'_ bibir merah muda mungil membuat senyuman lebar. Mata emerald tetap memperhatikan sosok Sasuke kecil walaupun anak laki-laki itu digendong kakaknya untuk pulang.

I want to be strong like you

* * *

"Saatnya pembagian rapor hasil kerja keras kalian selama ini" Iruka mengumumkan didepan murid-murid di akademi. Hal itu mendapat berbagai reaksi negative dari para murid (seperti reaksi murid-murid dikelasku juga).

"Haahhh.. bagaimana kalau nilaku jelek?"

"Aduh, ibuku pasti akan mengomel seharian!"

"Mati aku!"

Mengetahui akan mendapat sesuatu yang buruk, para murid hanya bisa meneguk ludah pasrah(makanya belajar, ehe.. ngomong doank pedalah Azure sendiri kaga pernah belajar. Jangan dicontoh ya, pembaca budiman ^_^). Tidak lain dengan bocah cilik berambut merah muda, ia komat-kamit semoga mendapat nilai bagus seperti penulis cerita ini sendiri saat pembagian hasil UN diberikan. Detak jantungnya terpaju kencang saat gurunya, Iruka-sensei mengabsen murid-murid yang diajarinya satu-persatu. Dimulai dari huruf A sampe Z, karena pengarang tidak mau bertele-tele(seenaknya banget, ye?) jadi kita skip saja sampe ke huruf S.

"Sakura Haruno!"

Gadis yang komat-kamit itu mendengar namanya dipanggil, dengan gemetar ia mendekati senseinya dan mengambil rapor.

"Nilaimu bagus, Sakura. Kau pasti bekerja keras untuk ini, selamat!" Iruka-sensei mengeluh-elus rambut pink dari bocah dihadapannya. Senyuman langsung merekah dibibir gadis cilik yang tadi khawatir. Dengan rasa bahagia ia kembali ke bangku tempat ia duduk. Serelah huruf K yang diambil dari nama saKura seharusnya adalah L, contohnya nama saLuna atau saLika tapi kita skip lagi saja. "Berikutnya, Sasuke Uchiha!"

Bocah berambut raven maju kedepan, mata emerald menatap sosoknya dengan berbinar-binar.

"Kau yang terbaik seperti biasa, Sasuke. Pertahankan!" Iruka-sensei memuji Sasuke.

"Hn" Sasuke kecil hanya mengucapkan satu kata dan kembali ke bangku. Walaupun wajahnya stoic, tapi gadis cilik bernama Sakura tadi tahu laki-laki itu juga senang. Matanya menangkap senyum kecil disaat teman akademinya duduk.

"Sasuke-ku memang hebat.." ia berbisik, rasa kekaguman tertera dinada suaranya.

I want to be great like you

"Hosh… hosh.." Sakura kecil terlihat kelelahan, keringat membasahi tubuhnyaberkat terik matahari yang menyengat kulitnya disiang ini. Tapi gadis itu tidak memperdulikannya, tujuannya hanya satu yaitu menemui sasaran kekagumannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke uchiha. Kabar cepat menyebar kalau Uchiha klan dibantai tadi malam. Kini gadis itu prihatin akan satu-satunya klan Uchiha yang tersisa.

"Semoga Sasuke-kun baik-baik saja" mengingat kondisi pujaannya, gadis kecil itu menambah kecepatan. Tidak peduli ia terjatuh atau apa, kakinya tetap berlari kencang.

Berkat usahanya mencari kesetiap sudut Konoha, ia memberkahi hasil. Laki-laki kecil berambut hitam terdiam memandangi pantulan dirinya di kolam yang lumayan besar, Sakura lega saat ia menemukan teman akademinya dan tanpa ragu menghampirinya. Saat berlari ia melihat ekpresi kesal Sasuke sebelum anak itu melompat dengan nekat kekolam.

JBUUUR!

"Sasuke-kun!" gadis itu panic, ia mengira pujaannya bunuh diri dikarenakan gangguan mental setelah menyaksikan pembunuhan klan-nya dengan mata kepala sendiri. Itu hal wajar mengingat Sasuke masih berumur 7 tahun.

Sakura kecil melompat dari tempat Sasuke tadi dan berniat menolongnya, sebelum ia sadar bahwa ia sendiri..

TIDAK BISA BERENANG!

Dan hasilnya…

'Seseorang! Tolong!"

..tentu saja tenggelam :p

Lima menit kemudian.

"Ei.."

"Hei..!"

"Bangun, woi!"

Mata emerald terbuka, samar-samar ia melihat sesuatu berwarna hitam. Ia mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali untuk menjernihkan pandangan. Dan dia kaget oleh penampilan seorang anak berambut hitam. Yup, orang yang dikagumi gadis kecil ini yang baru bangun dari pingsannya.

"Sa-sasuke-kun!" Sakura terduduk dengan cepat, wajahnya berubah seperti warna rambutnya mengingat bahwa tadi jarak muka antara ia dan Sasuke sangat dekat.

"Hn"

"A-aku.." Sakura mencoba menyerap informasi yang terlewatkan.

"Kau tenggelam, tidak bisa berenang tapi lompat ke sungai, bodoh!" dengan enteng Sasuke kecil berjalan pergi setelah berbicara atau bisa dibilang memaki.

"Tu-tunggu, Sasuke-kun! Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Sakura segera bangun dan mengejar Sasuke.

"Hah?" Sasuke menoleh kearah Sakura dengan tanpang bingung. "Yang tenggelam itu kau, bukan aku. Justru aku yang menolongmu"

"Bu-Bukan begitu," Sakura menjelaskan "ma-maksudku tentang klan-"

Sasuke mendelik akan topic satu ini.

"DIAM!"

Sakura tersentak.

"Jangan ungkit hal itu lagi" adik dari pembunuh klannya sendiri menggeram mengatakannya. Sakura bisa menangkap ekpresi sedih di muka stoic laki-laki itu. "Sana pulang, pergi ke tempat dimana orang tua memanja-manjakan dirimu!"

"O-orang tua, aku bisa memberikannya padamu jika kau mau Sasuke-kun. Kita bisa berbagi." Ujar Sakura dengan polosnya, tipikal anak kecil. Mengingat mereka baru 7 tahun.

"Kau bodoh ya?" Sasuke berdecih. Sakura memandang nanar Sasuke "aku hanya ingin orang tuaku! Aku tidak butuh punyamu!" Sasuke mencurahkan segala keinginannya kepada bocah dengan gender beda dihadapannya.

"…"

"Jadi pergilah! Jangan ganggu ak-"

"Kalau begitu aku akan menjadi keluargamu Sasuke!"

"Apa?" Sasuke menatap Sakura, perempuan itu memandang dirinya dengan tatapan mantap. Menandakan tidak ada candaan sama sekali dimata emerald bening itu.

"…"

"…"

Dua bocah itu sama-sama terdiam. Sasukelah yang pertama memecahkan keheningan dengan kata-kata sarkatisnya.

"Kau bodoh."

"Eh?"

"Aku bilang kau bodoh!" Sasuke membentak kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya tanpa peduli bahwa ia menggunakan nada yang tidak ramah "Menjadi keluargaku, hah? Lihatlah dirimu! Kau payah pada latihan taijutsu, ninjutsu juga genjutsu, kau bocah lemah yang selalu di bullying diakademi dan hanya bisa menangis. Kau tidak punya kelebihan selain otakmu yang lumayan cerdas! Kau tidak pantas menjadi bagian dari Uchiha. Keluarga hah? Aku TIDAK AKAN PERNAH memperistri makhluk lemah sepertimu! Kau hanya akan mencoreng nama baik Uchiha!" Sasuke mencaci-maki dengan cacian yang cukup kejam dihadapan orang yang dibicarakannya sendiri. Emosi dan trauma akan pembantaian klannya membuat moodnya benar-benar buruk, ia tidak peduli dengan perasaan gadis kecil yang mendengarnya, mulutnya bergerak tanpa berpikir lebih dulu.

Sakura menciut mendengar makian Sasuke, ia menundukkan muka. Matanya berair, air mata jatuh tanpa izinnya. Perempuan merah muda ini tahu pujaannya benar, ia lemah dan hanya bisa mengandalkan kecerdasannya saja. Ia sudah berusaha kerja keras berlatih setelah melihat latihan Sasuke dan kakaknya Itachi dihutan, ia sudah bersumpah dan juga sudah menambahkan waktu untuk giat latihan. Tapi… hanya dengan kata-kata panjang lebar dari Sasuke membuat usahanya terdengar sia-sia, ia bertanya-tanya itukah dirinya disudut panjang lelaki itu? Di sudut pandang Sasuke uchiha?

Sasuke menarik beberapa nafas dengan cepat, mencoba mengumpulkan okseigen yang telah dibuang menjadi karbondioksida (jawaban setelah nanya dari my big brother, waduh setelah lulus langsung lupa pelajaran sekolah! Yah, walo emang wajar sih, aku kan bagian IPS. Eheehhehe.. ). Melihat Sakura yang terisak, ia bukannya meminta maaf tapi langsung berbalik pergi. Tapi baru lima langkah ia berjalan, ia mendengar suara dilantang dibelakangnnya. Sasuke berbalik dan melihat Sakura sudah mengangkat kepala dan menatapnya dengan emerald yang dipenuhi oleh tekad.

"Aku akan jadi kuat, Sasuke! Suatu saat aku akan jadi kuat! jika itu benar nyatanya, kau akan menjadikanku istri, kan?"

I want erased your sadness, to be your company for your lonely life,

"Dimasa depan aku akan menjadi Uchiha Sakura, itu pasti."

I want make you happy and then your smile to me

"Aku bersumpah!"

This is my dream, my promise.

Setelah mengatakannya, Sakura menghapus air matanya. Ia menatap Sasuke sekilas, masih dengan pandangan matanya yang penuh tekad. Kemudian gadi cilik itu berlari pergi kearah ia datang tadi.

Meninggalkan Sasuke uchiha yang tidak bisa berkata-kata, lelaki itu hanya bisa diam terpaku ditempat.

Sasuke Uchiha..

You'll be mine!

* * *

Burung-burung berkicau dipagi hari, matahari yang telah berganti tugas dengan bulan mulai melancarkan pekerjaannya. Sinar matahari yang terang masuk dengan mengendap-entap seperti pencuri disela-sela jendela rumah para warga Konoha, terutama seorang gadis medic-nin berambut langka alias merah muda. Tidak ada hujan tiada badai, keajaiban mendatangi satu-satunya penghuni rumah itu, melihat gadis yang biasanya lebih memilih bermimpi dari pada bangun pagi sebelum gempa bumi atau kebakaran memaksannya bangun. Dia sudah tidak memeprlukan weker lagi, dikarenakan keuangan yang defisit. Tapi lihatlah, sekarang ia bangun. Perempuan berusia 19 tahun yang belum juga menjadi wanita ini bahkan sudah bersiap-siap untuk misi tingkat S dari hokage alias shishou-nya kemarin, mata emerald yang selalu sayu dipagi hari terbuka dengan lebar tanpa kantuk sekalipun.

* * *

SAKURA POV

Aku menggigit sandwich milikku dan duduk dikursi ruang makan dipagi ini. Sandwich sederhana ini berisi keju, daud seledri dan tomat tanpa daging. Biasanya aku mengacuhkan tomatnya, tomat adalah buat/sayuran yang disukai Sasuke. Aku benci mengingat pemuda itu, tapi aku rasa aku harus mulai berani akan kenyataan, lagi pula ia akan kembali. Jadi anggap saja aku sudah mempersiapkan hal itu.

**Azure:** Mempersiapkannya kok cuma makan tomat?

**Sakura:** diam kau, azure!

**Azure:** kenapa semua karakter dicerita milikku kurang ajar begini? Inikah karma? Memangnya kau salah apaaaa? *berteriak menatap langit dengan gaya lebay*

**Sakura:** berisik! Sudah, kembali ke cerita!

Masih SAKURA POV

Otakku memutar kembali flash back masa lalu antara aku dan teman satu tim yang sekarang menjadi missing-nin seperti DVD yang direplay ulang.

I want strong like you

I want to be great like you

I want..

..to be your family

Lidahku menjilat sekitar bibir dengan gerakan memutar, setelah selesai aku menampilkan sebuah seringaian liar. Sangat buas.

"Hal itu.. sumpah itu akan menjadi kenyataan Sasuke uchiha! Lihat saja! Ahahahhahaha!" tawa gila kembali keluar dari mulutku, menggelegar kesemua penjuru Konoha.

* * *

NORMAL POV

**Dilain tempat, dirumah Naruto**

"Sakura-chan.." salah satu anggota tim 7 mengatakannya dengan lirih, matanya menyiratkan kesedihan tanpa bisa disembunyikan lagi. "aku.."

Mulutnya pemuda itu terbuka lebar dan..

menguap.

"Huaam.. seharusnya aku tidur dengan cepat tadi malam kalau tahu tawa Sakura-chan akan membangunkanku dipagi buta begini."

Tapi dikarenakan rasa kantuk yang besar, hal itu mengalahkan semangat pemuda pirang yang selalu menggebu-gebu ini. Pemuda itupun kembali tertidur, tidak peduli akan kondisinya yang terjengkang dengan kepala dilantai dan kaki dikasur. Dengan cepat ramen beraneka rasa kembali berterbangan dimimpinya.

**Dirumah Kakashi**

"Rupanya Sakura sudah bangun, dia semangat sekali tentang misi ini."

Lain dengan Naruto, guru tim 7 ini sudah terlihat bugar seperti kondisi Sakura dipagi buta. Ia juga sudah selesai bersiap-siap dengan ransel yang ditentengnya. Kakashi hatake sekarang sedang duduk dimeja makan tanpa lepas dari buku Icha-icha paradise ditangannya.

Kakashi menutup mata untuk berpikir, ia terlihat serius.

"Ini jam 3 pagi, jadi.."

Tanpa waktu lama guru tim 7 mengambil kesimpulan, matanya dibuka lebar-lebar.

"Jadi lebih baik aku bersantai dulu membaca Icha-icha paradise!" ujar Kakashi dengan penuh semangat.

BRUK! (Azure dan pembaca terjatuh dengan mode anime :p)

"Sampai dibagian mana aku selesai membaca tadi malam? Eheehe.." Kakashi-pun membuka lembaran-lembaran buku bersampul kuning dan memasang tampang mesum. Mulutnya tertawa-tawa sendiri membaca isi buku tersebut.

* * *

**Dirumah Sai**

Lelaki berambut klimis dan anggota batu dari tim 7 ini…

.. tetap tertidur tanpa bisa diganggu gugat. Mungkin ia baru akan bangun jika gunung berapi meletus, tapi Azure (penulis) tidak yakin apakah Konoha punya gunung berapi atau tidak.

* * *

**Kesimpulan**

Sepertinya anggota tim 7 tidak akan bergerak sebelum menunggu pagi menjelang(sekitar jam 6 taau 7 pagi) atau Sakura yang menyeret mereka bertiga. Yah, walaupun begitu cerita ini masih bisa berjalan. Tapi apakah mereka bisa membawa Sasuke kembali ke Konoha atau tidak… hanya pengarang yang tahu.

* * *

Bersambung…


	4. Good bye, Naruto

**TEAM SEVEN**

* * *

**Hallo, readers, ni Azure! bangkit dari kubur. maaf lama tapi akhirnya aku bisa selesaikan chap baru. maaf jika kalian lama nunggu, mungkin si chap selanjutnya kan lama juga coz sya mau membuat new chap untuk Bloody Momento, fic lain saya. readers fic itu udah pada ngotot. aku mau serius n lanjutin tuh fic n giliran. sya sedang mengusahakan gx da fic yang discountinued sih coz sya juga kesel bgt lita fic g dilanjutin, apalagi yang rame bgt. jadi mohon pengertian. aku mau membuat fic sya selang seling sya publish y. setelah bloody momento kemudian team seven dan balik lagi ke bloody momento trs team seven lain. yah gitu deh. bwt, selamat bulan puasa! ayooo. mumpung pouasa harus sabar ya dalam menunggu fic ini. ehee... oke selamat baca!**

* * *

ocha chan: keberingasan Sakura ada di chap ini.

Nitya-chan : SORI LAMA, NIH CHAP 4

sasusaku forever: Sasu ada di chap ini. tapi ia bonyok dihajar Sakura. ehee...

sami haruchi 2: ups, sori bgt soal curhatan. pengen nyoba yg baru aja n pengen comedy jdi y gini. tapi cuma di chap 3 doank kok. di chap lain mulai serius.

* * *

**NARUTO milik mangaka jepang  
**

**Pairing; Sasusaku dan sedikit NaruHina**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Good bye, Naruto**

* * *

Amegakure desa yang modern dan ramai, banyak bangunan menjulang tinggi seperti gedung roppongi dan para penduduk sibuk bekerja sejak pagi menjelang. Bagi mereka waktu adalah emas, tentu mereka tidak menyia-nyiakannya. Kegiatan penduduk disini begitu sibuk, bahkan anak-anak yang tidak genin sebagian besar memilih bekerja walaupun kecil-kecilan, contonya menjaga toko atau membagikan bronsur kepada pelanggan daripada bermain. Amegakure bagaikan desa bisnis. Dilihat dari kiri dan kanan berjejer toko-toko yang menjual bermacam-macam keperluan, semuanya terlihat lengkap bagaikan tidak pernah merasa kekurangan.

"Wow~! Desa ini hebat sekali!" pemuda berambut hitam jabrik berteriak heboh.

"Shht, Menma! Jangan berisik, kita sedang menyamar. Kau membuat kita menyolok!" tegur gadis berambut pirang keriting.

"Dasar kampungan, seperti penduduk amazon baru keluar dari habitatnya saja. Dasar dickless." ledek salah satu anggota tim 7 yang pemuda berambut merah dengan luwesnya. Pemuda itu mengejek sambil tersenyum palsu sebagai ciri khas-nya.

"UAAPAA?! Aku punya 'itu' tahu! Nih, lihat!" Naruto a.k.a nama palsu Menma hanya menggubris ejekan 'dickless' saja, ia melupakan ejekan pemuda senyuman palsu sebelumnya. Kedua tangan meraba-raba celana hitam yang dipakainya untuk mencari resleting.

Semua memandangi pemuda tiga sayatan dikedua pipi dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Mata merreka membulat bagai dua angka nol dengan mulut terbuka lebar seperti huruf 'o'. (0o0)

Tapi untung saja, sebuah doorprize dari Sakura aka Shiina menghantam sebelum Naruto melaksanakan aksi gilanya.

BUAK!

Gadis ber-wig pirang keriting memukul tokoh Naruto bernama palsu Menma, sosok lain Naruto di Road to Ninja. Haha..:p

"Wadaw!" Naruto mengaduh memegangi kepalanya yang dijitak oleh satu-satunya gadis dikelompok beranggota empat orang ini.

"Hentikan, Naruto!" Shiina sang identitas palsu melerai pemuda berambut duren bagai kecemplung disolokan(wig hitam Naruto) dengan cara ala gadis itu, yaitu memakai otot.

"Sakura-chan, jangan hentikan aku!" Naruto versi Road to Ninja(Menma) menantang. Tangannya masih dicelana hitam miliknya, resleting sudah digenggam diantara jari telunjuk dan jempol.

PUNCH!

Sekali lagi, pukulan menghantam. Hari ini sudah dua pukulan dilayangkan dari Sakura.

"Aduh!"

"Dengar baik-baik, Naruto" Sakura tersenyum palsu ketularan Sai "aku tidak peduli kau mau pelihatkan 'itu'mu kesiapapun, mau anjing rabies kek, babi terbang kek, Sai kek, yang jelas.." gadis ber-wig pirang menaik nafas dalam-dalam "JANGAN KURANG AJAR KAU PERLIHATKAN KEPADAKUUU! DAN APA KAU LUPA SEKARANG INI KITA DIMANA? INI DIJALANAN! PAKAI OTAKMU DIKEPALA! BUKAN DIDENGKUUUL!" teriakan akhirnya keluar juga, disertai sonic beam yang membuat segala disekitar Naruto bagaikan terkena tornado dasyat. Orang yang diteriaki gemetar menggigil seperti penguin kedinginan dikutub utara.

"Hiii.. ma-maaf Saku-"

"S.h.i.i.n.a" Sakura mengingatkan Naruto dan memperlihatkan senyuman horor.

"Ma-maaf, Shiina-chan"

"Dasar dickless!" Sai menatap Naruto seperti melihat pasien minggat dari rumah sakit jiwa.

Naruto mendelik dan Sakura melotot. Pemuda itu langsung ciut dan sembunyi dibelakang gurunya yang sejak tadi membaca buku bokep miliknya dan ber-sweatdrop melihat tingkah ketiga anggota tim 7.

"Sudah-sudah, kalian bertiga. " Kakashi Hatake selesai membaca Icha-icha paradise dan menyimpannya didalam ransel. Wajah seriusnya membuat ketiga murid didikannya hanya tertuju kepadanya. "Kita akan menjalankan misi sekarang" Kakashi mengatakannya dengan tegas tapi pelan agar memastikan bahwa hanya tim 7 yang mendengar hal ini. Sai, Sakura dan Naruto menatap sensei mereka dengan focus "kita akan mencoba mencari informasi itu benar bahwa Sasuke berada disini apa tidak, kita coba dulu ke tempat-tempat yang selalu ramai"

"Hem.. tempat-tempat yang ramai, seperti mencari pohon didalam hutan, ya?" Sakura beranalisis.

"Pohon apa?" Tanya Naruto bego.

"Diam!" Sakura mendesis. Sabar, ini bukan waktunya meladeni kebodohan Naruto, batinnya.

"Dasar dickless" Sai mengumpat pelan, tidak mau terdengar oleh gadis disebelahnya karena ia pasti akan mendapat bogem setengah matang.

"Ya, begitulah. " Kakashi mengacuhkan pertengkaran kecil tim 7 dan belagak professional. "misalkan bar, biasanya tempat itu penuh dengan gudang infromasi. Jadi kita akan mengeceknya. Dan jangan sampai lengah karena walaupun Sasuke mantan tim kita dan penduduk Konoha ia tetaplah criminal kelas S. Mata-mata anbu tidak mendeteksi Orochimaru dan Kabuto tapi mungkin mereka ada bersama Sasuke, Orochimaru tidak akan melepaskan pandangannya dari wadah jiwa pria itu dimasa depan."

Semua mengangguk.

"Kakashi-sensei aku tahu ini sudah telat tapi apakah misi ini hanya kita saja? Kalau benar kenapa banyak sekali yang dipanggil oleh Hokage-sama kemarin." Tanya Sai

"Pertanyaan bagus, Sai. Misi ini tidak hanya tim 7 tapi orang-orang yang dipanggil kemarin juga terlibat. Hanya saja Hokage-sama bilang mereka mungkin akan terlambat karena beberapa sebab, tenang saja mereka akan menyusul." Jawab Kakashi.

"Baiklah" ujar Sai puas.

"Baik, tim 7 sekalian! Kalian semua sudah siap?" tim 7 mengangguk "Shiina!"

"Shannaro!" Sakura aka gadis wig pirang keriting menjawab. Satu tangan dikepalkan kedepan sebagai tanda semangat.

"Menma!"

"Osh! Dattebayo!" teriak Naruto sambil memasang pose berandalan, satu tangan meninju tangan satunya yang terbuka lebar untuk menerima serangan.

"Hiro!"

"Hn" Sai hanya mengangguk.

Setelah mengabsen nama palsu satu-persatu, Kakashi sensei aka pria ber-wig coklat berteriak semangat.

"Ayo kita pergi!"

"OSH! KAKA alias OBITO-SENSEI!" sorak anggota tim 7 dengan sedikit keseleo lidah dan menunjukan ciri khas mereka masing-masing.

* * *

Di Bloody Momento Bar, bar yang sangat megah dan terpopuler di Amegakure.

Kakashi Hatake melangkahkan kakinya menuju Bar tender yang sendirian sedang mengelap gelas-gelas kecil, mengingat masih siang hari tempat ini sedikit sepi. Anggota tim 7 sisinya duduk disalah satu kursi dipojok sambil mengawasi gerak-gerik sensei mereka dengan waspada.

"Satu wiski dingin" jawab Kakashi setelah duduk dikursi didepan bar tender.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar" dengan professional dan senyuman bisnis bar tender melayani pesanan pelanggannya. "Silahkan, tuan" ia meletakkan satu wiski dimeja.

Kakashi alias nama samaran Obito meneguk wiskinya, tapi pandangan menyelidik diam-diam dilemparkan kepada bar tender itu. "Hey bar tender, aku dengar sebuah kabar menarik . Mau dengar?"

"Apa itu tuan?" ujar bar tender sambil terus membersihkan gelas-gelas.

"Aku dengar kasak-kusuk oleh seseorang bahwa criminal kelas S, Sasuke uchiha ada didesa ini" lanjut Kakashi disela meminum wiski miliknya.

Sekejap bar tender itu menghentikan aksinya membersihkan gelas-gelas, ekpesinya sedikit was-was. Kemudian seolah tidak mendengar apa-apa itu melanjutkan lagi membersihkan gelas ditangan kirinya.

Tentu hal itu tidak luput dari pengawasan Kakashi Hatake sang copy-nin, tapi ia bersikap pura-pura tidak memperhatikan dan cuek.

"Apa kau punya informasi tentangnya?" Kakashi menyelipkan beberapa uang dibawah tangan kanan yang disimpan diatas meja.

Bar tender menatap lima uang kertas yang ditujukan padanya secara diam-diam, ia melengos dan meneruskan kerjanya. Tidak tertarik dengan jumlah yang baginya terlalu sedikit untuk membeli informasi.

"Saya tidak tahu, lagipula mungkin itu hanya rumor." Ujar bar tender, dia berbohong dengan terlatih. Tapi Kakashi tidak terkecoh, ia tahu bahwa bar tender itu tidak berkata jujur dari pengalamannya dimisi-misi seperti ini.

Kakashi menaruh sepuluh uang kertas untuk menambahkan nilai dari infromasi penting ini. Bar tender membelalak melihat pelanggannya memberi uang tiga kali lipat dari uang awal, dan lagi jumlah uang-uang itu tidak kecil. Ia menatap pelanggannya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Aku rasa rumor itu bukan omong kosong" Kakashi aka Obito menyeringai melihat tatapan bar tender.

Bar tender itu akhirnya tersenyum dan membuka mulut.

"Anda benar sekali"

* * *

**Sakura POV**

Kakashi sensei, Naruto, aku dan Sai sedang melaju melompati beberapa pohon didalah hutan masih dikawasan desa Amegakure. Menurut infromasi ar tender mata duitan tadi Kakashi-sensei memberi tahu bahwa tadi Sasuke dan seorang pria lain mampir ke bar itubeberapa menit lalu. Bar tender itu sedikit menguping percakapan bahwa Sasuke-kun menyelesaikan urusan yang tidak ia ketahui apa itu dan berniat kembali ke markasnya. Ia memberi tahu kami jalur rahasia khusus pendatang gelap yang bebas keluar masuk tanpa diketahui di desa ini. Yang membuatku senang adalah ia mengatakan bahwa jalur ini satu-satunya jalan yang ter-aman dan 95% para criminal akan pulang pergi melewati jalur ini.

_'Jika Sasuke-kun belum lama pergi, ia pasti masih ada disekitar hutan ini'_ batinku_ 'kita harus bergegas!'_

Saat aku hendak menambah kecepatan, Kakashi-sensei mengulurkan tangan kebelakang. Sontak aku menghentikan langkahku, diberengi oleh Naruto dan Sai.

"Obito-se-" Sai membuka mulut ingin bertanya. Kakashi menempelkan satu jari dimulut dan berbisik agar diam. Aku menyadari bahwa sharingan milik Kakashi-sensei sedang aktif dan aku tahu artinya.

"Kita menemukan Sasuke" kata Kakashi-sensei.

_'Akhirnya'_ batinku, aku menyeringai.

* * *

**Normal pov**

Pemuda berambut spike kebelakang merasakan empat cakra yang menghampiri lokasi ia berada. Cakra itu terasa samar-samar seakan berusaha disembunyikan tapi berkat latihannya ia masih bisa merasakan hal itu. Ke-empat cakra dirasa mendekat dan semakin mendekat.

"Hn"

Ia mengetahui dengan benar siapa-siapa pemilik cakra familiar itu.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Beberapa kunai yang ditempel kertas bom terlempar kearah pemuda berambut raven, ia luwes menghindari serangan-serang yang tidak bermaksud melukainya melainkan ditunjukan untuk mengaburkan pandangan.

_'Entah mereka bodoh atau apa'_ batin pemuda itu, ia tidak bisa dikelabui oleh asap disekitarnya karena ia mempunyai sharingan. Pemuda itu melihat empat bayangan berlari kearahnya.

Seringaian kebanggan Uchiha muncul.

_'Mereka datang!'_

* * *

Kakashi melempar bom kertas kepada targetnya, ia tahu itu tidak akan banyak berguna pada Sasuke tapi ia terlalu khawatir bahwa mantan tim 7 itu itu mungkin tidak sendirian walaupun ia berdiri sendiri didepannya. Mereka langsung mengepung Sasuke sembari sembunyi dibalik asap, Naruto yang selalu tidak sabar maju duluan untuk menyerang.

"TEMEEE!" teriak pemudaa itu sambil mengepalkan tinju untuk dihantamkan kepada mantan sahabatnya.

"Hn, dobe" Sasuke menghindar dengan mudah dari serangan Naruto. Sai menggambar harimau dan gambar itu menyerang Sasuke. Sasuke kembali menghindari dari serangan double attack tadi, ia mengeluarkan pedang dari sarungnya dan membelah harimau Sai menjadi dua hingga membuat gambar itu kembali menjadi tinta hitam.

"SHANNAROOOO!" Sasuke mengangkat wajah kelangit dan melihat Sakura melompat dengan tinju diarahkan kepadanya. Serangan itu meleset karena Sasuke melompat kebelakang, tanah hancur dan batu-batu berterbangan kepenjuru arah. Sekilas saat Sasuke masih terbang mundur ia menatap mantan tim-nya dulu yang berwarna merah muda itu, onix bertemu emerald. Ia melihat pandangan penuh amarh dimatanya, tapi bagaimanapun gadis itu menyembunyikannya, kilat matanya masih tercerna rasa cinta kepada target misinya kali ini.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil karena tahu hal itu.

Mata onix membelalak akan serangan listrik dari belakang, Kakashi mengarahkan tangan kanan yang disertai jurus raikiri yang hampir menembus wajah missing-nin jika ia tidak mempunyai reflek bagus untuk menghindar, jarak tipis antara jurus raikiri dan wajah Sasuke membuat beberapa helai rambut chicken butt miliknya terpotong dan berterbangan di udara.

Dengan serangan raikiri itu, Sasuke tahu bahwa misi ini pasti p[enting dan serius sampai mantan sensei-nya menggunakan jurus yang diwariskan padanya. Mereka akan menggunakan segala cara untuk membawanya pulang ke konoha walaupu ia maish belum tahu secara hidup-hidup atau sebaliknya. Tapi Sasuke tidak peduli, saat ini ia masih ada dendam dan tujuan yang harus dilaksanakan, makanya ia kabur dari kohona beberapa tahun lalu. Tidak peduli mereka mantam se-tim atau apa, ia tidak akan membiarkan kroco-kroco pengganggu tetap hidup.

Kusanagi menyabet punggung Kakashi saat pria itu gagal menyerang Sasuke dan membelakangi musuhnya. Kusanagi itu dilengkapi oleh raikiri jadi serangan Sasuke menimbulkan super damage. Kakashi mengerang kesakitan. Sakura berteriak menyebut nama Sensei-nya dengan khawatir, ia berlari kearah dimana Kakashi terjatuh karena lengah keseimbangan akibat lukanya itu. Cakra hijau menyelumuti kedua telapak tangan gadis cherry blossom, ia menempelkannya di atas punggung yang terluka, mengobatinya.

"Medic-nin, huh" Sasuke berkata kecil melihat aksi Sakura.

Naruto dan Sai terus menyerang Sasuke membabi-buta untuk menghentikan pemuda itu menghabisi Kakashi dan tidak mengganggu aksi Sakura. Sasuke hanya memudar bola mata bosan akan serangan Naruto dan pemuda pengganti di tim-nya dulu yang tidak menyentuhnya sedikitpun.

"Mengganggu!" lambing tomoe muncul disertai mata onix yang berubah menjadi merah. Bola mata Azure membelalak melihatnya, mulut pemuda berambut kuning itu terbuka dan berteriak kencang dengan nada kesakitan.

"AAAAAAAAARRGHHHH!"

"Naruto!" Sakura berteriak panic melihat teman se-timnya memegangi kepala dengan dua tangan seperti orang frustasi. Kaki pemuda berambut duren jatuh kasar ketanah, ia berbarik dan menggeliat dengan raut wajah tersiksa. Sasuke menatap Naruto yang berada dibawah kakinya dengan dingin. Sai yang biasanya tenang menjaid geram melihat teman se-timnya tersiksa, ia menyerang Sasuke tanpa lukisannya. Sasuke tentu menghindar, ia menyerang salah satu dari 7 titik fatal dari tubuh manusia yaitu kepala bagian belakang dengan cara yang sama seperti menyerang Kakashi yaitu saat serangan musuh terhindari dan tubuhnya membelakangi dirinya. Damage itu membuat ia langsung tidak sadarkan diri.

"Dua orang sudah selesai" ucap Sasuke dengan enteng, seriangai meremehkan Uchiha menghiasi bibirnya.

Naruto yang tadi menggeliat juga telah pingsan, serangan mangekyou tadi membuat damage yang sama seperti Itachi menyerang Sasuke kecil dengan mangekyou-nya.

Sasuke melirik kearah dua orang yang tersisa, Kakashi mencoba berdiri untuk melawan walaupun luka dipunggungnya belum disembuhkan total. Tapi Sakura sudah mendahului, ia dengan cepat ada di didepan sang sensei sembari melebarkan satu tangan sebagai isyarat untuk menyerahkan hal ini padanya.

"Sakura" Kakashi hendak kompromi tapi..

"Kau terluka sensei, biar aku saja."

Kakashi sedikit tidak terima tapi kemudian ia merelakkan punggungnya, ia harus membuang kekahwatirannya itu. Murid-muridnya sudah dewasa dan ia harus mempercayai mereka.

"Baiklah"

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan tajam. Sasuke membalas tatapannya dengan pandangan stoic Uchiha. Sakura mengepalkan tangannya dan membuat cakra mengalir kesana, ia berlari kearah Sasuke. Tangannya dikepalkan kebelakang dengan gaya meninju menuju kepala musuhnya, Sasuke mengembalikan tatapan mangekyou dan hanya menggunakan sharingan biasa. Tinju Sakura menuju kearah kepalanya, sharingan membaca gerakan itu dengan pandangan lambat walaupun sebenarnya sebaliknya jika ia tidak memakai sharingannya. Tentu saja ia bias menghindar, kekei genkai itu membantu sekali, semua serangan Sakura menjadi sia-sia dan calra yang yang ia gunakan semakin terkuras. Batu-batu disekeliling Sasuke menjadi hancur-hancuran karena serangan Sakura yang meleset, Sakura mendapat ide. Ia tidak mau menyia-nyiakan ejekan jidat lebar dan kepintarannya, Batu-batu yang menurut orang biasa sangat besar dan berat ia angkat disatu tangan dan dilempar diarah Sasuke. Sasuke masih bisa menghindari serangan batu-batu yang dilemparkan kesegala arah, sayangnya ia terlalu percaya diri akan sharingannya dan memfokuskan pada batu yang menyerang disegala arah samapi tidak menyadari bahwa Sakura mengendap-endap dicelah sempit pandnagannya dengan menunduk.

"SHANNAROOOO!"

Hanya teriakan itulah yang menyadarkan dirinya akan keberadaan Sakura yang telah berada disampingnya dengan jarak tinju yang hanya beberapa cm di pipi kanan milik sang bungsu Uchiha. Tidak sempat menghindar, tinju Sakura sukses menghantam Sasuke. Membuatnya terpental jauh berkat kekuatan supernya itu ditambah dengan membentur batu-batu yang tadi masih melayang diarah kanan yang diarahkan kepadanya.

"Arg!" erang sasuke saat tubuhnya mengenai triple damage, yaitu tinju Sakura, bebatuan dan pohon-pohon yang ambruk karena dihamtam tubuhnya. Kini unchiha bungsu itupun tenduduk dengan punggung menempel disalah satu pohon, badannya kesakitan dan ia menjadu susah berdiri tapi ia harus berdiri karena pertarungan belum selesai.

Kakashi yang me;ihat itu tersenyum bangga pada satu-satunya murid perempuan di tim 7. Sasuke tidak mau mengakui tapi ia sedikit menganggap Sakura berbeda dengan si lemah waktu genin. Ego uchiha tetap tidak terkalahnya, pandangan 'aku lebih baik dari siapapun' terus terpasang. Sakura menatap mantan cintanya dengan tatapan kelam. Sasuke agak tersentak melihat hal itu, ia sangat tahu apa maksud tatapan itu. Tatapan seorang pemburu pada mangsanya. Ia tidak pernah melihat tatapan itu sebelumnya, iapun yakin bahwa gadis itu tidak seharusnya mempunyai tatapan yang sama dengannya pada Itachi, Sakura yang ia tahu adalah gadis pemaaf, friendly dan walaupun sebenci apapun gadis itu pada musuhnya.. tatapan itu tidak mungkin ada.

**Ada apa dengan mantan se-timnya satu ini?**

"Ada apa Sasuke-kun? Ayo kemari~" Sakura tersenyum horror kearah Sasuke yang mencoba bangun dengna menggunakan pohon sebagai bantuan. Sasuke terdiam. "Kalau kau tidak maju, biar aku yang mencuri start duluan!" setelah meneriaki itu dengan lantang, gadis merah muda itu berlari menuju Sasuke.

Sasuke hendak membuat defense mode tapi luka dipipinya menghalangi. Tubuhnya kembali-kejang, ia merintih dan tubuhnya hamper merosot jatuh, tidak sempat mempersiapkan akan serangan Sakura selanjutnya. Tinju Sakura melayang menuju mukanya. Pohon dibelakang Sasuke hancur dan ia kembali melayang, tidak ada menyia-nyiakan kesempatan dalam kesempitan, beberapa tinju kembali dihantamkan oleh Sakura ketubuh Sasuke. Sakura tahu Sasuke sudah babalk belur tapi tangannya tidak berhenti, otaknya sudah dikontrol oleh perintah untuk terus menyerang. Tidak peduli walaupun musuhnya itu akan mati. Entah kenapa justru kepuasan yang ia dapatkan dipertarungan ini. Akal sehatnya seperti sudah tidak berfungsi lagi. Dia tertawa, Sakura… tersu tertawa saat menghajar Sasuke.

"AAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAAA! MATI! MATI! MATIII!"

Kakashi bergidik melihat tingkah muridnya itu, senyuman bangga pudah diganti oleh kengerian.

'_Ada apa dengan Sakura?' _batin Kakashi. Kemudia ia ingat pesan Hokagenya sebelum berangkat itu. Untuk membawa Uchiha Sasuke hidup-hidup. Bukan waktunya ia duduk menonto, ia harus menghentikan Sakura!

Kakashi berdiri dan mau menghampiri Sakura untuk menghentikan gadis itu, tapi… ia telah didahului.

Sakura merasakan serangan keras dihantam dibelakang lehernya, pandanganannya kabur. Tubuh lemasnya terjatuh ketanah bersama Sasuke yang otomatis mengikuti jatuh juga karena ia didepan Sakura. Mata onix menatap belakang Sakura, pria yang menyerang mantan setim-nya itu.

"Kabuto.." bisik Sasuke dengan tatapan mata kosong.

Kakashi menatap pendatang yang mengganggu aksi Sakura itu, ia berlari menuju Sakura yang terkapar memeluk tubuh Sasuke diatasnya tapi dua antek Orochimaru menghadangnya untuk tidak mendekati tiga orang didepan mereka.

"Urusan kita sudah selesai Sasuke, ayo pergi. " ucap Kabuto tenang.

"Hn" Sasuke langsung menjauhkan Sakura dari tubuhnya, sekejap aroma strawberry membuatnya terlena. Ia bukan tipe penyuka manis tapi entah kenapa ia menyukai aroma itu. Saat berdiri ia menatap Sakura yang terlelap dengan ekpresi tenang, sorot matanya tajam dan posesif. Ia mejilati sekitar bibirnya dengan suatu niat buruk di otaknya. Itu hanya sekejap tapi tidak luput dari pandangan menyelidik Kabuto.

"Ayo pergi." Sasuke berjalan pergi kearah menuju Otogakure.

"Baiklah" Kabuto merangkul Naruto kepunggungnya. Sasuke melirik Kabuto.

"Tunggu! Kenapa kau membawa Naruto?" Kakashi berteriak dan berusaha menghentika aksi Kabuto membawa Naruto. Tapi dua antek Orochimaru masih menghadangnya.

Kabuto tersenyum. "Karena ini memang tujuan kami yang sebenarnya. Naruto mempunyai jinchuriki dan Akatsuki mengincarnya. Kyuubi ini bisa menjadi jembatan Sasuke untuk balas dendam pada Itachi uchiha. Kami sengaja membuat mencolok di desa ini agar kalian menyadari keberadaan kami dan memburu kami"

"A-apa?" Kakashi menganga shock. Jadi ini sudah direncanakan, mereka memasuki perangkap?

Melihat ekpresi Kakashi, Kabuto tersenyum kemenangan.

"Tepat sekali" ucapnya seakan ia bisa membaca pikiran Kakashi.

Kakashi geram, ia mengerahkan sharingan pada dua antek Orochimaru dan mengirim mereka pada dimensi lain. Ia berlari menuju Kabuto untuk mencegah Naruto dibawa, tapi… Dengan sekejap tiga orang, Kabuto, Sasuke dan Naruto sudah hilang dalam asap. Ia terlambat.

Lutut Kakashi merasa lemas, ia jatuh berlutut ketanah. Kedua tangan mengepal dan merutuki kelengahannya. Tidak ada yang bias ia lakukan, hanya menyesal.

"Sial… NARUTOOO!"

Teriakan Kakashi bergema dihutan membuat burung-burung terkaget dan berterbangan.

* * *

BERSAMBUNG...

**Maaf kalo pendek :p**

**thanks for all reader and review!**


	5. I and my Inner

**sami haruchi 2: sori tentang typo. sya buru-buru mulu update-nya. entar kalo ada waktu tak benerin deh. kalau ada typo lagi bilang ya? pliiis n thx buat ngingetin typo y.  
**

**sasusaku forever: kalo saku yg dibawa rasanya pasaran gitu, coz udh banyak crita sasu bawa saku ke orochimaru jadi sya pengen yg beda gitu. lagipula ceritanya emang harus begini.  
**

**Nitya-chan: ini chp slanjutnya, enjoy. itu bukan saku yg hajar sasu tapi inner saku. penjelasannya ada di chp ini  
**

* * *

**NARUTO milik Kishimoto-sensei**

**Pairing; Sasusaku dan sedikit NaruHina**

* * *

**Team seven**

Chapter 4: I and my inner

* * *

'...' + italic = inner Sakura

"..." = percakapan biasa

'...' = inner Sakura yang mengontrol tubuh Sakura

* * *

Umur 7 tahun

"Hikz..hikz.."

Lagi-lagi menangis, lagi-lagi ia dijahili karena ukuran jidatnya yang terlihat lebih lebar daripada yang lain, lagi-lagi ia tidak bisa membela diri dan lagi-lagi Ino sahabat satu-satunya lah yang selalu menolongnya.

Tapi..

"Sakura, kau seharusnya membela dirimu saat dijahili tadi!"

Tapi aku tahu dia takut..

"Kau tidak boleh membiarkan mereka terus menjahilimu!"

Tapi dia tidak bisa melakukannya..

"Jangan diam dan hanya menangis, itu membuatmu terlihat lemah!"

Tapi dia memang lemah..

"Kumpulkan semua keberanian dan hadapi mereka secara jantan!"

Tapi gadis itu tidak tahu…

Dari mana ia bisa mendapatkan keberanian.

* * *

_'Apa yang sahabatmu katakan itu benar, sakura!'_

"Kenapa?"

'_Berhentilah menagis, itu tidak berguna.'_

Anak kecil menangis untuk mendapatkan sesuatu, tapi..

_'Mereka justru senang membuatmu menangis.'_

Itu tidak akan bertahan lama.

_'Mereka melemahkanmu!'_

Manusia tumbuh menjadi dewasa.

_'Buktikan pada mereka bahwa kita bukanlah sampah akademi.'_

Karena itu berhentilah bermanja, hapus air matamu, angkat kepalamu dengan tegak dan beranikan dirimu.

_'Jadilah kuat!'_

Asah kemampuanmu.

_'Kita membutuhkan untuk menjadi kuat!'_

Mekarlah menjadi bunga Sakura dimusim semi. Seperti arti namamu, Sakura Haruno.

* * *

Umur 8 tahun

"Jangan menggangguku lagi, aku tidak takut dengan kalian!"

Satu gadis tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat tiga orang gadis lari layaknya seorang pengecut.

_'Yeyyy! Kita berhasil melawan mereka! Dengan ini kita tidak akan diganggu!'_

Inner bersorak kegirangan.

"Ya, kau benar inner"

Bocah berambut gulali tersenyum lega.

* * *

Umur 12 tahun

"Aku menyukai Sasuke, Ino-pig."

"Begitu, ya. Kalau begitu kita rival, jidat lebar."

Bocah yang telah tumbuh remaja itu mengatakannya tanpa ragu, ia tersenyum menantang dan mengulurkan tangan.

"Kita sama-sama berusaha, ya?"

Uluran tangan diterima. Sahabat yang baru saja berganti menjadi rival membalas senyuman gadis berambut gulali dengan sombong,tapi tidak bermaksud buruk, hanya saja itu adalah ciri khasnya.

"Bring in on!" gadis rambut kuncir kuda pirang menjawab tantangan dengan senang hati.

Setelah itu mereka pergi kearah berlawanan, kejalan yang dipilih mereka masing-masing.

_'Kau tidak menyesal, Sakura? Kau memilih Sasuke daripada sahabatmu?'_

"Kau berkata seperti aku membanding-bandingkan Ino dan Sasuke, inner"

_'Tapi memang, kan?'_

"Tidak, bukan seperti itu." Sakura menggeleng.

_'Eh? Apa maksudnya dengan tantangan tadi..?' _

"Anggap saja aku menambahkan status lain Ino. Selain sebagai sahabat ia juga rivalku. Kurasa itu justru membuat ikatanku dengannya semakin kuat."

_'Hm.. benar juga'_

"Lagipula kau selalu bilang kuta harus kuat, jadi aku akan berjuang dengan usahaku sendiri!"

_'Maksudmu usaha kita, kan? Hei, jangan lupakan kau mempunyai dua kesadaran!'_ inner ngambek

"Ehe… aku tahu. Maaf, inner." Sakura menggaruk-garuk rambut lembutnya yang tidak gatal.

Inner tersenyum.

_'Ya, kita membutuhkan kekuatan.'_

* * *

Umur 13 tahun

"Sasuke-kun! Setelah misi bagaimana kalau kita kencan?"

"Sasuke-kun, maukah kau berlatih bersamaku?"

"Sasuke-kun, aku mencintaimu!"

"Sasuke-ku.."

"Sakura.."

"Ya, sasuke-kun?"

"Jangan ganggu aku lagi"

"…."

Sasuke pergi begitu saja, tanpa beban tanpa kepedulian.

Mengganggu

Pergi kau

Aku tidak membutuhkanmu

Enyah

Seakan berkata seperti itu.

_'Sakura bagaimanapun ini sudah keterlaluan, dia tidak pernah melirikmu. Kita-'_

"Harus kuat. Aku tahu itu, inner"

'Kenapa kau tidak menyerah saja sakura?'

"Aku tidak akan pernah melakukannya, tidak akan!"

* * *

Umur 14 tahun

**INNER POV**

I know the life was never fair

"sasuke! Jangan pergi!"

"Aku akan melakukan apapun!"

"Tolong tinggallah di konoha!"

"Sasukeeee!"

Begging to make this easier and listen as my hopeless criess end..

"Sakura.. arigatou."

..stares into your meaningless eyes

_'Walaupun kau bicara begitu ia tetap pergi. '_

_'Ia tidak akan memilihmu'_

_'Kau tidak diinginkan, sakura'_

_'Ia meninggalkanmu, meninggalkan konoha, tim 7… ia meninggalkan segalanya. Membuang segalanya. Masa lalunya.'_

I'm not comes as no surprise

"Sasuke.. sasuke.. sasuke… hikz… kenapa? Kenapa?"

_'Sakura.. diriku sendiri'_

"Sasuke pasti kembali suatu saat nanti, jidat lebar."

Don't smile at me

"Hikz.. tapi Ino.. Sasuke pergi.. Sasuke.."

"Kita akan membawa teme kembali Sakura-chan! Aku janji!"

Don't tell me things will work out for me too

_'Sakura.. kau.."_

"Aku mencintanya, Sasuke-kun. Aku mencintai Sasuke-kun. Huaaaa…..!"

"Jadi Sakura, berhentilah menangis dan murung seperti ini."

I don't want your pity...I hate your pity

_ 'Menyedihkan.'_

* * *

Umur 15 tahun

**SAKURA POV**

Rasa bahagia dan senyuman ceria sirna…

Kau pergi dan setelah mencuri itu semua

Kau membawa perasaan itu

Perasaan bahagia pergi seperti hilangnya dirimu dari pandanganku

Kau tidak menoleh

Kau tidak peduli..

Aku disini..

Bermurung durja

"SASUKEEEE…! HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Tangisan histeris.

Bisakah kau mendengarnya?

Kau tidak akan mendnegarnya.

Aku merasa diriku semakin lemah.

Aku..

Menyedihkan.

* * *

Hopes and dreams shattered

"Aku akan menjadi kuat dan kita akan membangun kembali klan Uchiha!"

Ingin rasanya kulirik kembali masa lalu disaat-saat kehidupan menakjubkan seperti dongeng fantasy

"Terima kasih telah melindungiku, Sasuke-kun! Kau keren sekali!"

"Hn"

Fantasy for tragedy

"Arigatou, Sakura"

Selamat tinggal.

Sometimes I think it's just an illusion of good times

Selamat datang penderitaan di tengah kehampaan

* * *

Umur 16 tahun

**Inner Sakura pov**

My envy can't describe

"Sasuke uchiha ditemukan di Amegakure"

How I loathe you for having all the stars

"Misi level S, membawa missing nin sekaligus mantan penduduk Konoha ini dengan selamat."

"Osh! Kita akan membawa teme kembali! Aku tidak sabar bertemu dengannya. Kan, Kakashi-sensei"

"Hahha.. ya. Aku juga merindukan anak didikku itu"

"Sasuke-kun! Aku pasti akan membawamu kembali pulang!"

Leaving my eyes to marvel the sky knowing it should be mine..

'Kenapa kau mereka sangat menanti penghianat itu? Bahkan diriku sendiripun tetap berharap.. seperti orang bodoh.'

..yet

'Akan kubuat mereka melupakan pemuda itu. Aku tidak sabar juga. Ahahhaaaa!'

it's you I see wasting the dream that only I deserve

'Sasuke uchiha'

I'll tear off your face to see your smile.

'Bersiaplah untuk mati!'

Swallow your pride

'Ada apa? Ayo maju! Kalau kau tidak mau biar aku yang memulai duluan!'

I make you beg to make this easier and make you do hopeless cries

'AHAHHAHAHA! MATI! MATI!'

You send poor stares into..

.. my meaningless eyes

* * *

Bersambung...

ini chap buat jawaban kenapa Sakura jadi sadis banget ma Sasuke. sebenarnya itu perbuatan inner Sakura yang mengambil alih tubuh Sakura karena ia kesal dengan Sasuke yang meninggalkan Sakura trs membuatnya menjadi lemah. Inner benci pada semua yang masih menanggap sasuke sebagai anggota tim 7 dan dengan tenang mau menerima sasuke kapanpun tanpa syarat.

ini chap kejadiannya tentang flashback sakura dan inner.

mudah2an chp ini bisa dapat lebih dari 5 review kalo enggak aku pasti frustasi n ngaggap crita ini g bagus, hikz... aku kadang pesimis sih.

pleaseeee yg bermurah hati, jangan lupa revieww... lbih dri 5 review ja aku udah seneng.. please wtih cherry and tomato on top :)


End file.
